Love is Like That
by Mamacita
Summary: Mimoe Joe finally gets what he needs, Mimi finally gets what she loves. It's a good story. r/r


Love Is Like That  
Mimoe Beautiful Mimoe!!  
R  
Summary: Joe finally finds what he needs, Mimi finally gets what she loves  
  
  
He jerked to a sitting position. Breathing hard, Joe Kido searched his dimly lit room   
franticaly looking for mental purchase on the familiar objects. 'Just a dream' he thought  
desperatly 'Not real. Just a dream' His dark, cerulean hair was strewn over his forhead,   
sticking slightly due to the light film of persperation his nightmare had caused. T  
he fading starlight burned his sleepy eyes, and he reached for his steel rimmed glasses.   
Nothing was there. Nothing was ever there, and always there. He ran a hand through his hair,  
wondering absently if he should dye it black. 'Sora would kill me...' he sighed and threw   
his long, lean legs over the edge of his bed. There would be no more sleep tonight. Funny,   
he thought absently, he couldn't even remember the whole dream. Joe checked the clock, his   
startlingly blue eyes seeking the bright digital numbers on the clock. 8:33 am, and   
dark. Oh well. It was time to wake up anyhow. Joe yawned contendedly and scratched his   
chest. Maybe he would have a shower, have some cereal.....  
  
The cleansing warm water cascaded off his muscular body and quickly turned cold. He   
reached for the steam warmed towels and dried himself off. Slipping on a pair of baggy,   
cotton pajama bottoms over his black CK boxers, he towelled off his navy blue hair, darker   
still due to the dampness. Yawning, Joe used an awaiting cloth to clear the fog off his   
lenses, slipping them on, he padded barefoot into the living room. "Well, I confess, I   
didn't think we'd be reunited when one of us was in our underwear" Joe pivoted quickly,   
letting out a small yelp. The most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on lay sprawled   
on his white couch. Her soft, light choclatey hair, sleekly melted over the arm she rested   
on, and onto the white pillow her slender elbow perched upon. Her angelicly beautiful face   
was contradicted by the devilishly sweet glint in her laughing, soft crystal gaze. Her soft,  
petal pink lips curled gently into a happy smile and the innocent sex appeal her lithe   
body exuded caused his mouth to go dry. All in all, the softly purring sex kitten strewn   
over his couch was enough to make any mans libido go off. "Uh, um, erm...It's...how   
hell did you get in here??" Joe stuttered quickly, before garnering his defenses, and   
slidding a cold mask of nonchalence over his handsome face. Not even Sora could stand up   
to that look he thought half smugly. But, much to his surprise, the girl merely slid fluidly  
to a stand and stepped over to where he stood. "Did ya miss me Joe?" The 20 year old was   
bewildered untill a familiar giggle tinkled throughout his lonley apartment, from the rose   
petel lips of the not so stranger before him. "Mimi?!" she nodded and threw her arms over   
the shirtless and flabbergasted Joe "Oh Joe, I was scared you wouldn't recognize me, when   
really I hardly recognized you!" She smiled coquettishly and twirled a deep navy strand,   
still damp from Joe's shower around her pale finger. "I like it long like this." In a   
moment she was out of his still beweildered arms, and floating around his apartment.   
"Mimi?...what are you doing in my apartment? Why are you in Japan?" She stopped, slowly, a   
sad look covering her face before she blinked and it was gone. Joe stood stalk still when   
he saw that glance, he'd seen that glance a million times in his reflection. Absolute agony.  
"Mimi?" he querired gently. "She smiled slightly. "Um, Sora told me about ...you two.   
That's great..." Her eyes told him otherwise, but he looked away."She's uh, great." Mimi's  
happy smile grew anew, but Joe noticed this time, that it didn't reach her eyes. It never   
had. "Sora gave me her key, Joe, she um, thought you'd be at work, I came for her science   
text.But I'd heard the shower so I thought I'd say hi..." Joe studied the girl he'd known   
when they were younger, and saw a deeper underlying pain that hadn't been there long ago.   
"How long have you been in Japan, Mimi?" The girl bit her lip and blushed. Her bright eyes   
looking at anything but him. "I,uh, I've been here for about a month." Joe blinked,   
surprised and hurt without really understanding why. "Oh. Ok. Uh, I'll get Sora's book."   
Joe teetered slightly, as he entered an adjacent room, picking the text from the table.   
A month? Why hadn't she called him before? Why hadn't they spoken in the past 5 years?   
They hadn't even written! He stopped by a mirror, and self conciously prepped. brushing   
his sleek blue hair and adjusting his light weight glasses. When he returned, Mimi was   
eyeing a picture of 7 digidestined sitting in an iron gilt frame by a lamp. She hadn't   
been there for that picture, she hadn't been there for a lot of them. She looked up quickly  
when he came back, tears were turning her mocha cream gaze a shining, sharp golden topaz.   
"I'm sorry Joe, I guess I've been gone to long." She walked over to the stoic boy she   
lost from. After reaching out a slender ivory hand and taking the book, she surprised Joe   
again by clasping her soft arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. She   
pressed her face into his shoulder sadly, and Joe felt a warm tear fall down his chest.   
"I've missed out on everything." And then she was gone, leaving Joe to wonder why he felt   
like he had just lost a piece of his soul.  
Mimi fled the apartment, letting the tears fall like she had wanted to do in his arms.   
She had just fallen in love all over again. Joe was more wonderful then ever. He had walked   
into the room, and..and...it had been like a slap in the face. She had thought that she was   
long over her unrequieted love for him. But he had wandered in, and it was everything she   
could do to not curl into a ball and cry. So, ever Mimi like, she had pasted on a playful   
attitude and covered up her pain as strong as she could. Sora had made it abundently clear   
Joe was her property. Mimi stopped. Pressing the elevator button. She had gone and started   
a relationship with him, even though Sora had known that Mimi was in love with him,   
been for some time. She wiped a stray tear away. 'I bet my make-up looks awful' she sighed  
and clutched her betraying best friends book to her chest. She had no choices anymore, she   
was 18, set up cozily in a small pent house her Daddy had bought her. living like the   
princess she had thought she wanted to be. She bit her lip. Stemming the flow of tears.   
Unfortunatly, she thought bitterly, her best friend had taken the one thing she wanted,   
that Daddy couldn't buy.  
Joe was in a slump. He couldn't get over the unexpected homecoming of the lovely Mimi.   
When he had spoken to Sora, she had sheepishly explained that she thought Joe knew. Joe had   
nodded, eyeing his girlfriend. Sora was obviously lying. But why? He stirred his tea as the   
red head before him yammered on about tennis. His thoughts drifted back to the unexpected   
encounter. She had been pretty when they were young. Sora had been jealous sometimes, that   
was obvious. Yea, Mimi had been pretty then, but now? Absolutly breathtaking. It was   
startling how lovely a person could be. When they were younger, he remembered waking up   
one morning and noticing her gone, he was a little worried, so he had gone after her.   
Nobody else could, they had left the group by then. Palmon had been with her though, so   
Joe wasn't that worried, but, he felt respunsible for the tiny female companion, and a   
certain tenderness. He had approached a nearby river, when he heard a splash and a giggle,   
that unforgettable laugh, reminding him that true beauty did indeed exist. He slid quietly   
through the foliage, and had glanced   
towards the gently rushing stream, and...there she had been...She was bathed in the early   
morning sun, turning her brown hair to a tawny gold. and she was up to her shoulders in   
sparkling blue water. He had gulped, at 14, he was susceptible to females now, but this was.  
..unreal. He had looked again, at the shimmering vision, and felt ashamed to be in her aura   
of light. but, he couldn't get away from it. He stared...she was just to incredible... He  
blushed when he felt his body reacting... and had finally broken the spell when he turned   
to leave. With her hair floating around her creamy shoulders, and submerged in the warm   
water, she had looked like a mermaid...  
"Who did Joey?" Joe started. "Wh-what?" Sora eyed him oddly"Who looked like a mermaid?"   
Joe blushed, ashamed of a slip like that in front of this girl. He was losing that edge he   
held. The one that made him look cold and mysterious to other women. The one that made it   
easy for him to hide his secrets:"Um, it's nothing Sora, I was just remembering a..movie   
I..saw." Sora leaned back in her seat. "Whatever Joe, I've gotta go, that tennis scholarship  
isn't gonna earn itself." Joe nodded absently, as Sora stood, picking up her bag. "Are you   
listening Joey?" Joe shook himself,"Yea, Sora, sorry." She looked up at him and frowned.   
"Alright, Mimi's coming down to study at your place later, my place is to loud, what with   
Tai and Matt next door, and Mimi's pent house isn't ready yet, so we set it up there. Do   
you mind?" In truth, Joe would have prefered that she asked. He was a bit unnerved by well,   
Mimi, and seeing her again, after their little reunion, was kinda painful, in a weird sort   
of way. But, Sora would throw a fit if he refused, and he didn't really wanna deal with   
that. "Fine, about what time?" Sora grinned, I'll be there at 7:00, Mimi will probably be   
late, she's such a bimbo." Joe frowned, that wasn't like Sora, but then, Sora was growing   
up and doing very un-Sora like things every day. She smiled slightly, and glanced at her   
watch. leaning up she planted a kiss on his distracted lips and left. 'Funny', Joe thought  
cautiously,'I didn't feel anything.'  
Mimi unpacked another box of shoes, and giggled 'I'm such a lazy bum, I'm still not   
unpacked' She smiled, and hummed as she placed the last pair of fantastic shoes in the   
cupboard. She grinned as a certain pair caught her eye "Ooh, perfect..." She smiled, she   
was feeling better now, after finding out that distraction was a key element in her   
survival, she decided that unpacking the remaining boxes was both fun as well as   
industrious. So now, she was ready to get ready. Mimi stopped abruptly, her chipper   
outlook diminishing as she thought of what awaited her. A night of Sora and...Joe making   
out or worse. She sighed, and trudged into her new bedroom. She pulled open the mahogany   
doors of her closet and briskly chose an outfit. She was going to wear the shoes she had   
found in her closet, so she needed an outfit to match. She carefully selected a pale blue   
peasent style dress that fell to just below mid thigh and her tiny baby blue strap sandels   
would match perfectly. She peered in the mirror, satisfied with the results. The dress   
showed off her figure nicely, and highlighted her long, pale legs. Happy she looked nice,   
she touched up her make-up, and pulled her silky hair into a bun, letting the usual   
strands frame her face. She giggled, twirled, and picked up her text books. Time was of the  
essence!  
Joe was getting into one of his moods again. He thought bitterly to himself as he fooled   
with his hair. Nothing was right, everythingt was, well unexpected. Memories of Mimi, and   
their time in the digital world kept distracting him. and they shouldn't of been. He was   
supposed to be distracted by SORA. His girlfriend!! Of, like a year and a half...He trailed   
off, thinking disgustedly. He and Sora had only gone as far as she had wanted, only gone   
out on dates Sora had wanted to. He was twenty fucking years old!! He had needs, he had   
wants....He bit his pouty lower lip. working himself into a satisfying sulk. Didn't she   
care? Joe strode from the bathroom. Setting up the usual place they studied in, if not   
reluctantly. He stopped, arms crossed, and looked around. There was something he needed...  
something he wanted, that he was missing in his life. He slumped on to the couch "Who am I   
kidding..."He whispered aloud "I want somebody who can be everything I want in a lover..."  
He smacked his head as he chuckled "Oh wait, that's right...that person doesn't exist."   
Still chuckling self deprecatingly, he finished the set up. The doorbell rang, and he was  
unexpectedly excited. after all, he would get to talk to Mimi....  
She smiled as he opened the door, sadly thinking over the love she harboured like a   
dagger of pain, seeking to stab her continuously in the back. She stared, once again   
awestruck by him..just...him. "Hi, Mimi" Joe mumbled slightly, blushing as he looked. She   
sure was gorgeous...."Hi Joe" Mimi was drinking in the sight of him just as breathlessly.   
"Do you wanna come in?" Stupid question he thought, wincing. He was acting like he was 13   
again. Staggering over a hello, and thunderstruck if she so much as said a word to him.   
Then of course, in the patented seduction, Joe Kido style, yell at her about your own   
complaints, make her cry, and make a complete ass of yourself in the process. Chuckling,   
he regained his position and moved to let her in. She looked wonderful, sexy and kittenish,  
dressed in a lolita style dress. An innocent seductress. He looked away, feeling like a   
lech. Mimi turned and Joe told her where to put her books. "Uh, Joe..." Mimi turned only   
to find Joe right behind her. She was surprised, and she tripped, he caught her, like she  
knew he would. Embarrased at her clumsiness, she tried to back away, but Joe held on. She   
looked up, confused, but the look on Joes face made her freeze. Joe gazed down at her,   
looking half angry and bewildered. He swallowed, his whisper was harsh. "What are you doing  
to me Mimi?" Mimi gazed at him, the hidden love a ever present thorn. "What are you talking  
about, Joe?" She felt so right in his arms...so ...completing..."I-I don't really know" He   
laughed painfully. "I was fine...content with everything...Then I get out of the shower to  
find this beautiful nymph on my couch, she kisses me, runs...and suddenly..my life doesn't   
seem so full anymore" Joe spoke as if to himself as he gazed down at the girl who gripped   
him as hard as he gripped her. "J-Joe?" He seemed almost reverent as he smiled down at her.   
"I know this is so wrong...but I've been thinking about you a lot, Meems, alot ,a lot snd I  
gotta tell you." He leaned closer to the surprised and exhilerated girl. "How can something  
so wrong feel so perfectly right?" He kissed her then, hard and fast. His lips were firm   
and capable, toying with her own soft mouth, and making her knees wonderfully weak. "   
He held on to her light body, keeping them both firmly planted. He was so overcome with   
this kiss. So surpriseed by it even happening. She was so...perfect...Joe groaned, and   
pressed her even tighter against him. Mimi felt his erection and felt the betrayel of Sora   
even more firmly. They shouldn't..it was so wrong... A crystal tear fell down her smooth   
cheek, surprising her as it mingled with her own. She broke the kiss, breathing hard.   
"Joe?" The navy haired boy blinked behind his glasses. "Uh..I'm s-sorry Mimi. I k-know   
we c-can't do this.." Mimi nodded, her own tears falling. "I know J-Joe....I think it's   
to late for any love between us." Joe stared down at Mimi. "Mimi...I think your wrong...I   
think I've loved you for a long time now." Mimi gently pulled herself from his embrace,   
and Joe almost cried out, he didn't want to let her go!"Oh, Joe...that would have been so   
wonderful...but your just lonley...for anyone. I can see it in your eyes." Joe sank onto   
the every waiting couch, pulling Mimi between his legs, keeping his hands on her waist   
"Do you really believe that?" Mimi backed away, bending to grab her books and hide her   
agony. The tears came anyway. "I'm sorry Joe, but you'r with somebody else. I have to   
believe that." And with that, Mimi was out the door. Leaving Joe alone, again.  
Joe blinked away tears. What was wrong with him? He hadn't cried in years. Men like   
him didn't cry. He rubbed his eyes angrily. Why had he been such an idiot, kissing her   
like that. Mimi was his girlfriends best friend...But, he had kissed her, and it had made   
so much so clear. She was what he needed. What he had been missing all this time. The soft   
feeling he had always felt around her when they were stuck in the digital world. Years later  
, the jealously he had felt when the other digidestined flirted. The pain he had felt when   
she went to America. The betrayel he had felt when she came back to only leave him again.   
He had been so blind, because he was afraid...of loving somebody with that desperate abandon  
that would probably scare her away...He had fooled himself into thinking those emotions   
were normal...that they didn't mean anything out of the ordinary, when in truth, they meant   
everything but. Joe hastily wiped away the evidence of his betrayel from his eyes, as well   
as his mouth, when the door bell rang. That would be Sora. It was time to talk.  
Mimi hunched over her hot chocolate protectivly. Tai, Matt and Izzy sat around her   
nodding and understanding and being the best friends a girl could have." ....and I know I   
can't be with him, Joe is with Sora, but..." the tears came, and the sobbing began "B-but   
I-I've wanted J-Joe f-for so l-l-long...I l-love him..." Matt patted her back gently, ever   
the silent counsellor. and Tai bit his knuckles nervously "Gee, Mimi, I don't know how to   
help...Sora's our friend to...as well as Joe." Izzy nodded solemly."Somebody is going to   
get hurt." Mimi sniffed and wiped her face. "I-I don't know a-anymore...m-maybe I s-s-should  
move back..." All three boys cried out negative replies, "C'mon Mimi" Tai sighed "You know  
you love Japan...." Izzy grinned. "Don't let one of us guys chase you away, we're all   
basterds.." Matt eyed the computer genius criticaly "Speak for yourself Koushirou." He   
then turned to Mimi, his eyes hiding their own secrets. "Just remember Mimi. If it's meant  
to be, it will be, and if he really loves you, the Joe we know wouldn't let you go." Mimi  
smiled and gracefully stood. "Thank you guy's...I'd better get home.." As Mimi turned to  
the door, an infuriated red head strode through it. She went straight for Mimi, and   
stopped just short of knocking the smaller girl down "Why you coniving little slut!" Mimi   
backed away defensivly, and Matt stood, ready to move if Sora took a swing. "Wha-what?!!"   
Sora stepped closer to the tiny Mimi "Don't p-play dumb with m-me Mimi!" Mimi watched as   
Sora started to sniffle "He dumped m-me 'cause h-he said he was-s 'desperatly in l-love   
with' you !" Mimi stumbled further. "N-no Sora, that's impossible, I've barely seen him   
for a full day!! We just m-met again!" Sora laughed angrily "Apparently that w-was a-all   
he n-needed Mimi!, Joe said t-that he's a-always been in l-love with y-y-ou. It j-just   
became clear!" Mimi wanted to comfort the hiccuping girl, but couldn't "Sora, I'm so   
sorry..." the tearful girl shook her head. "I d-don't want your f-fucking pity! I h-had   
a g-good thing with J-Joe". She glared at the sad brunette. "I finally, finally had   
something you wanted!" Tai came up behing Sora and drew her into a hug. "C'mon Sora, lets   
go sit down." as Tai led Sora away, a cold breeze flitted threw the door. "Mimi! I..."   
the newly arrived Joe stopped beside the girl. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you before she   
did...." Mimi turned her shy gaze to Joe. His dark hair touseled by the wind, a black trench  
coat sheilding his form from the night winds, he looked disheveled and beautiful and   
infinitly sad.. He drew the girl with him, and Mimi went, half fearing the outcome after   
waving good-bye to Matt and Izzy. "Do you think they'll be allright Matt?" the computer   
geek asked the blonde. Matt only nodded. "I think they will be just fine."  
Joe sheilded Mimi from the winds as much as he could. as they walked to his car.   
A sleek black Jaguar awaited them, and Mimi gaped. "J-Joe, how did you afford this?" the   
navy haired young man blushed, "I had to live in a box for a year or two..." Mimi giggled,   
and Joe opened the door for her. They drove in silence , both gazing secretly whenever   
possible. When they arrived back at Joe's, The silence reigned still.  
Joe slid off the jacket he had given Mimi in the car, almost afraid to touch her. Maybe   
she wasn't really here, maybe he'd wake up alone. Again. As he gazed down into her   
beautiful face, he relized suicide would hold a deep attraction, if she left him. "Mimi...  
I'm scared to love you like this..." Mimi brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Oh,   
Joe...Were you really that alone?" Joe turned away slightly, grabbing her soft hand, and   
kissing the smooth skin off her palm. "Not physically, emotionally, I've always been alone.  
.." He sighed, pulling away "Mimi..you've got to understand...these feeling are new to me  
.....they're foreign....it was like a punch in the stomach...to relize that I held the   
capacity to love somebody like this...I've never done this before." Joe's voice began to   
shake,and his confidence wavered. "Mimi...I...I rely on myself...There is a lot of stress,   
going to med school, trying to live up to standards that are near impossible. ..Then to   
fall in love like this...It's overwhelming..." silent tears trekked down Joes pleading face,  
and Mimi touched his shoulder, bringing him to livingroom, and sinking them both to the   
floor. Mimi hugged Joe, holding him gently, as he desperatly gripped her. "Don't you see   
Mimi? I've always been put in 2nd place at home...I don't want to do that to you!" Mimi   
stroked Joe's dark blue hair. "Joe, it's ok, you can cry now, you need to. don't worry,   
you won't put me in second place, you never have..." She cradeled his quietly sobbing form   
closer as he let go of years of pent up pain and bitterness, he didn't even know he had   
locked away."Joe, if we love each other enough, we can make it through this, and any other   
obstacle we come to..." Joe cried along with Mimi, for the rest of the night. By morning,   
they were asleep in eachothers arms, and Joe knew, that he, and her, and both of them,   
would make it now. Love was enough for both of them. Love could help them through any   
tough times because love, was like that.  
  
  
WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! It sucks.......It's to long..........  
review please (sigh)...   
-Mamacita  



End file.
